Kelsi's Fabulous Adventures
by Cornonjacob
Summary: A story about Kelsi's awful problems with Sharpay.


Chapter 1

Sharpay was really fucking pissed in fully stocked dungeon hidden inside Lava Springs Country Club which her parents owned. A sharp, musical crack reverberated in the room as the blonde bitch viciously whipped Kelsi across her piano seat flattened backside, and it was quite fabulous too because the whip handle was covered in pink diamonds obtained via slave labor in Africa.

"I can't believe Troy Bolton rejected my advances yet again!" Sharpay screeched as she continued taking her anger out on a bound Kelsi because Troy Bolton had rejected her advances yet again, "What does Gabriella have that I don't? A personality?!"

"Mmmmhmhmph." Kelsi mumbled, attempting to articulate a sarcastic response but unable to as Sharpay had stuffed several wads of money into her mouth because ball-gags are so last year.

Sharpay began rubbing and lubricating her perfectly manicured hands with iced tea, imported from England of course, as she began the penetration preparations.

"Ay que fabulosa! Rrrr, ay, ay, ay aaaaay lmao!" Sharpay sang as she stuffed Kelsi's anal passage with her hands like one of the poor miserable saps employed in the kitchen of Lava Springs Country Club stuffs a turkey imported from Maine on Thanksgiving. Kelsi could barely withstand the pain and humiliation, and began to sob and cry. Her tears rock and rolled down her face and coagulated on the American currency currently occupying her mouth, blurring Benjamin Franklin's printed face and making the green bills taste even worse.

The worst part is that you probably thought this whole scenario was funny. Well it isn't. This is terrible. You are all huge cisgender queer ass shit barons, and you should all just go eat your grandparents and fuck the duck until exploded. Birth a lamp and die instantly.

"Kickin' and a-scratchin', grindin' out my best!" Sharpay continued to sing lyrics from one of the worst franchises on the planet, setting a beat to fist Kelsi by.

Just as Sharpay's arousal started to increase, Ryan fell down the stairs and barged into the dungeon he didn't even know existed without knocking. Ryan's innocence shattered as he realized what kind of dominating monster his sister is, and he became mentally scarred for life. But everything was okay because the Evan's family is made out of cash. Also because he and Kelsi are canonically a couple and I don't even know what kind of fucked up ships exist here but I'm pretty sure the situation turned him on.

"Caliente!" Ryan shouted in Spanish for no good reason even though he shouldn't have the intelligence to utilize a second language.

Sharpay, with the larger share of the intelligence distributed between twins, realized that Ryan would tell their parents and then she'd be fucked, and the only salvation would be to share with Ryan.

"Remember, Ryan?" Sharpay questioned as slowly as possible so that Ryan could understand. "To be number one, you've got to raise the bar." She finished, lifting up the spreader bar currently fastened to Kelsi's legs to literally demonstrate the metaphor, as in actually literally, not the fake literally all the dumb ass kids these days are saying when they're too stupid to describe something and just use literally in combination with an exaggeration or a hyperbole, which basic English dictates that people aren't supposed to do. People who do this should birth a lamp and die instantly.

As Ryan was caught in a moment of stupid indecision that usually gets people killed in movies, Sharpay played her trump card for controlling her brother. Mockery.

"Ryan you fucking dweeb, give Kelsi the dick! You won't."

But he did. And he liked it. And Kelsi's liking of it was debatable. And what really sucked was that they were both wearing matching hats.

And Ryan had finally done it, he had lost his virgin olive oil to the girl he loved the most, or at least the girl who's locker was adjacent to his.

"Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success!" Ryan shouted in exultation.

With Kelsi's lower portion of her body occupied by her brother, Sharpay planted her festering cash filled cunt onto Kelsi's mouth so that she could engage in double cash cunnilingus. It was pretty nasty, not to mention a huge waste of money. She didn't even have a coupon.

"Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top!" She sang as she and Ryan both pounded the poor composer, "I want more! Do the hustle!"

"Stump, stump, stump do the rump!" The twins screamed in unison as they reached climax and sprayed their baby batter all over the room and on Kelsi.

There was a huge mess, so Sharpay summoned Javier to clean it up. He performed the job excellently. As a lifeguard, his job is to dive into liquids. He also happened to be a lifeguard imported from Spain, which explained why he didn't tell the authorities about Sharpay's sex slave operation because otherwise he would be sent back over the border.

Kelsi was freed from her restraints and didn't tell the authorities because nobody wants piano music composed by a sex slave.

To be continued


End file.
